Love Story
by PrettyMusic
Summary: Juliet is a typical woman of a high class society. She has a suitor and is expected to marry, but she is holding out for something or someone. Will is heartbroken after Elizabeth leaves him for Jack. Can these two fix each other and find love? J/E W/OC
1. Chapter 1

After getting stuck on 'Should've Said No' I decided to delete it and make another attempt at a POTC story, but this time, I won't be line stealing. I hope you like it! Please **review. **

Love Story

_I stood on the beach and looked out at the vast, beautiful ocean and took a deep breath, relaxing almost immediately. There was something so calming about standing on the beach, all alone, with your thoughts. It felt so nice to be in the quiet instead of the busy, loud streets where you could barely move let alone breathe. _

"_It's so beautiful here." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze blowing through my hair and past my clothes. It was a cooler day on the beach but it felt nice compared to the other hot, humid days that were often present here. _

"_I think I would like to go sailing across the world. Go see distant lands, different people and have different adventures." I smiled at the thought and wrapped my arms around my shoulders, feeling the temperature of the breeze start to chill my arms. _

"_We can. We can go anywhere you want." I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against a strong chest. I wasn't surprised by this and I didn't pull away or flinch, instead I relaxed in the arms. _

"_We can let the sea take us anywhere your heart desires. Just say the place and I'll take you there. My sweet Juliet, say the place." I heard a man's voice whisper in my ear, but his voice was special. It was husky and low, carrying a message that was only made for me. It sent shivers up my spine and it put me on edge. _

"_Where do you want to go?" I heard him whisper in my ear again. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, sighing contently. There were so many places that I wished to go but I could only think of one place where I wanted to be at this moment. _

"_I want to stay here, with you, for as long as I can be." I whispered back to him. I turned my head slightly so I was looking back at him and smiled gently. _

_He looked down at me and smiled widely before he leaned in until our lips barely touched. I could feel his breath on my lips but we still hadn't kissed. He was just looking down at me with our eyes connected. His deep brown eyes met my green eyes, in an intense stare. I could see such love in his eyes but behind it I could see the slight hurt he still felt because of her. _

"_Wherever you want to go, I'll go." I smiled at him and tore my eyes away from his eyes to his lips. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe just enjoying this moment. _

"_Juliet…Juliet…" I opened my eyes to see if he was calling my name but I didn't see him at all. I looked around trying to find him; I needed to find him. _

"_Juliet…Juliet…" I heard the voice again and I looked around trying to see where it was coming from when everything went black. _

"Juliet! Get up!" I opened my eyes and looked around the room trying to figure out where I was when I saw my night table sitting beside my bed.

I sat up slowly, disappointed that I wasn't back on the beach with the man that haunted my dreams. We were so close and it seemed like we were so in love. I just wanted to be back there with him, I wanted to be on the peaceful beach with him.

"Juliet! Honestly! You need to get dressed! Mr. Mathews will be here any minute now and I do not want you to keep him waiting! Hurry up now!" I heard my mother's voice from across my bedroom, nagging me to get dressed so that I could spend another day with my suitor.

"I am up mother." I told her quietly, flipping the blankets off of my legs, leaving them cold. I shivered slightly and pressed my feet to the cold floor and tried not to wince. My bed was so inviting and warm compared to the cold and desolate floor.

"I know that you are up but you are not dressed! Now hurry up! The maids have been waiting to help you get dressed for almost an hour!" I nodded and stood up slowly, trying to waste time that I could be spending with my suitor.

"Honestly!" I heard my mother screech as she stormed over to me and grabbed my arm and began dragging me away from my, nice, warm bed, over to the changing screens where two maids were waiting.

"I'll be waiting downstairs Juliet and I expect you to be down there in a quarter of an hour. No repeats of last time." I nodded to show my mother that I understood.

The last time that my suitor had come to spend time with me, I had ended up sneaking off and spent the better half of the morning on the beach instead of with him. I had no intention of getting a suitor and I didn't think I needed one. I wanted to marry for love, not because he was rich or powerful, but my parents were insistent.

"You will look lovely in your dress Miss. Mr. Mathews won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I felt like my ribs were going to be crushed. The maids liked to make sure that my corset was as tight as it could be, and while it gave me curves, it made it impossible to breathe.

"He sure is a gentlemen, if you don't mind me saying Miss. He is rich, handsome, powerful, everything that a young lady like yourself should want in a husband." I pretended to listen to the maids talking while I drifted off into my thoughts.

Yes, Mr. Mathews was everything that a woman like myself should want in a husband, but for some reason, none of that was appealing to me. Yes I wanted to marry for love, and as my mother had argued, I would fall in love with Mr. Mathews.

"You look lovely Miss!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like every other high-status woman around this city, expensive dress and caked on make-up.

"Juliet! Are you ready yet?" I heard my mother's impatient voice from outside the door and I glanced at my reflection once more, and despite my inner thoughts telling me to change, I stepped away from the mirror and started walking towards the door.

The maids opened the door for me and I watched my mother look at me for a moment before she took in my appearance. She was looking at me from head to toe, inspecting my look to see if it was worthy or not.

"Juliet you finally look like a woman of high class." I smiled at my mother and thanked her. My mother smiled at me and she straightened up her posture and looked at the maids, dismissing them immediately.

"Mr. Mathews is downstairs waiting for you. You've kept him waiting long enough." My smile fell from my face and I tried not to get a disappointed look on my face, especially with my mother standing so close to me.

If she knew that I was not excited about seeing Mr. Mathews, again, I would get seriously reprimanded. My mother thought that I didn't want to see him because I was nervous about marriage. She had no idea that I just didn't want a suitor, and she couldn't know. She could never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! So here is a new chapter of my new story, and it is longer than the last one. I hope you like it and I hope you **review**!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Pirate-on-Fleet-Street : The start of the chapter is a flash-forward type of dream that Juliet and Will are having.

Love Story Chapter 2

"_I will have to go back eventually. He won't give up the search so easily." I mumbled while closing my eyes, shading them from the bright, blinding sun. I didn't enjoy the sun trying to blind me like this. _

"_Then let him come but I am not giving you up." I smiled and sat up, supporting my body on my arms, and looked over at him. His dark brown hair fell into his breathtaking eyes, which held a possessive look. He was so protective lately, protective and possessive. I knew that he was protective and possessive because of them. He didn't want the same thing to happen to me; he didn't want to lose me. _

"_I'm not letting you go. He will have to kill me before that happens." I furrowed my brows at him and turned my face away from him. He knows how I feel when he talks like that, and he knows that I don't like it. _

"_Don't say that. You already came close to death, don't invite it back again." I whispered to him quietly, keeping my voice low and under control. I was not going to let him know that I was close to tears. He didn't need to know that. _

"_I didn't mean to upset you. I'm only telling you that there is nothing that he can do to take you away from me." I sat still and rigid until I felt a gentle kiss being placed on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him when he wrapped his arms around my waist. _

"_You mean the world to me." I turned my head and faced him, giving him a skeptical look. _

"_I thought that she meant the world to you? That's why you went through all of that." I asked him sadly, remembering the way he looked at her not so long ago. The way he looked at her nearly broke my heart, knowing that I wasn't the one he had desired. _

"_She's in love and married." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I removed his arms from around my waist and stood up. Without looking at him or acknowledging that he was still there, I started to walk away from him, feeling nausea wash over me. _

_He still loved her, he still thought of her and he still longed after her. He would still choose her over me; he would still die for her. I was just a replacement for her, even though I never could be. He just wanted someone to occupy the empty space. _

"_Juliet! Juliet!" I ignored him and felt my heart being tugged on. I closed my eyes angrily and clenched my jaw. I could hear him calling after me, I knew that he was going to follow me and try and explain. _

"_I don't need your explanations. I know how you really feel, and I know who you really want." I whispered quietly, knowing my voice would betray me. _

"_Juliet…" I felt his hand grab my arm and without skipping a beat, I ripped my arm away from his hand and spun around. I gave him my best glare, through flowing tears, and felt anger flow through me. _

"_I know who you really desire! I know that you still love her! I am not going to stay here and let you play me like a fiddle! I love you Will, I really do. But your heart doesn't belong to me." I told him, watching as he remained silent. _

_I took a step away from him and turned around, and covered my mouth with my hand. I let out sob after sob, feeling my heart being pulled more and more with every step I took away from him. _

"You look lovely Miss." I snapped out of my daze and smiled at one of the soldiers that were passing by. I tried to remain enthusiastic about this social event, but it was hard to be enthusiastic. I had so much on my mind that it really made it hard to concentrate.

"Juliet!" I heard my mother calling my name and, due to habit, I made my way to her immediately. I made my way over to her, keeping my polite smile plastered on my face, with my head held high.

"Juliet, you look stunning." I heard Mr. Mathews tell me before he placed a gently kiss on my hand. I tried my hardest not to sneer and pull my hand away but with my mother watching so closely, I knew that I couldn't do that.

"Thank you, Mr. Mathews." I smiled as I was instructed by my mother, making sure that I didn't mess anything up. The courtship and eventual marriage that was going to take place, was important to my family and I couldn't mess it up. I had to make sure things went accordingly.

"You are such a sight Juliet. I imagine that you have many suitors." I glanced over at my mother unsure how to answer this question. Was I supposed to lie or tell him the truth? Would be offended if I said that I only had a few?

"Juliet has some suitors but none are as right for her as you are Mr. Mathews." My mother answered for me, in calm, collected voice. My mother, unlike me, had no problem lying to anyone to make our family seem more important.

"Just as well, there are many men here that act like they can take care of a beautiful woman. But they know nothing of the sort. They do not know how important it is to protect a beautiful woman once she is yours. I can promise you Juliet that once we are wed, no on that I deem unsafe will be able to speak to you." Mr. Mathews smiled at me and he kissed my hand again.

I forced a smile and tried not to show how uncomfortable I was in this situation. He was talking about me like I was a possession that he could own instead of a woman. I was like a brand new toy to him, shiny and wonderful, something that he could possess and keep to himself. I was just an object to him…

"I beg your pardon Miss Juliet, but I must go and do some business." I nodded politely and bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from flinching when he kissed my hand. There were no romantic feelings for him, and it just felt wrong for him to be placing kisses on my hand.

I wanted to get married to someone who would love unconditionally. I wanted to marry someone who would treat me like a wife, not a possession. But being a woman high in society, you often didn't marry for love; instead you married someone with wealth and power.

"Stop day dreaming Juliet! You are lucky that I carried the conversation for you otherwise Mr. Mathew's wouldn't be interested anymore." My mother seethed at me and she grabbed my arm, digging her nails into my skin. I bit my lip and tried not to cry out and draw attention to the situation.

"You don't want to mess this up do you?" My mother seethed in my ear quietly, making sure no one was around to hear.

"No mother." I answered her lightly, my voice wavering slightly. I felt my mother remove her hand from my arm and I sighed a breath of relief now that the pain was over.

I saw my mother look at me before she turned around and walked away from me. I knew that she was going to go and gossip with other wives of business men. I knew that she was, once again, trying to make our family seem more important than others. She was once again, trying to choose my life for me but this time, she was succeeding.

Authors Note:

So here's a new chapter, which is longer than the other one. Anyone getting anxious to see Will? Anyone want him to be in the next chapter or have a POV? Let me know! **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here we are at chapter 3. First thing I want to say is that the beginning of the chapter is Will's POV, and then it moves into Juliet's POV. Hope you like the chapter and I hope you _**review**_.

Thank to the reviewers:

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

LiebenMadchen

sesshomarusmate54

Love Story Chapter 3

_I stood behind her watching her gaze at the sea with a content smile on her face. She was so content being away from cities and ports, away from Lords and Ladies, away from everything. She loved to be on the beach and watch the waves crash upon the shore. _

_I knew that she was mad at me but I also knew that she couldn't stay mad at me for long. I knew too many of her secrets and too many ways to get her to forgive me. She always said that I fought dirty but I did everything I could to make sure she forgave me. _

_I smirked to myself and I walked up behind her, being as quiet as I could be, and I grabbed her hips lightly. I felt her stand rigid for a minute before she relaxed slightly. I smiled to myself and kissed the back of her neck, waiting for her to fully relax. _

"_Stop it." She whispered harshly and tired to push me away. I rolled my eyes and pulled her back so she was flush up against me. I ran my hands over her hips for a minute before I wrapped my arms around her waist making sure she wouldn't escape. _

"_Juliet..." I whispered low in her ear, smirking at how she shuddered. _

"_I'm mad at you Mr. Turner. I don't appreciate being handled by someone I don't like." She told me defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest and started to pout. _

"_But you love me Juliet." I told her, tightening my grip on her waist. I loved the way she felt in my arms, and I loved the way she fit in my arms. She belonged here and no one was going to take her away. _

"_You love her Mr. Turner. As I said before, I may love you and you may have my heart but I don't have yours." She told me sadly and she started to squirm in my grip, trying to get out of it. I faltered for a moment and let her go, but when I realised that she had gotten out of my grip, I pulled her back in. _

"_I did love her Juliet, but she is with another. She is happy and married to another person. I had to learn to live with that and move on. I love you Juliet and despite you thinking otherwise, my heart does belong to you. It always will." I told her, hearing her sniffle now and then. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered quietly before she turned around so that she was facing me. I looked down at her, into her beautiful green eyes, and smiled gently. _

_I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers taking her by surprise. But that only lasted a moment before her arms snaked around my neck pulling me closer to her. I smirked into the kiss and without a warning, I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist without a thought, and leaned into me. _

"_I think this kiss is leading to places Mr. Turner. As a woman from a high class society, I don't think I should be caught in a situation like this." She mumbled, her lips barely touching mine._

"_It's never stopped you before." I told her before I pulled her in again. My lips crashed into hers and I desperately kissed her, letting all of the passion I held for her out into this kiss. I heard her whimper against my lips when I bit her bottom lip lightly but I knew that she would be fine. She always was. _

"Captain!" My eyes flew open and I sat upright as the door flew open, revealing one of the crew members.

"What?" I tried not to be snappy but this is the fourth time that I've had a dream about some mysterious woman.

"We are coming close to land Captain." The crew told me a fearful tone to his voice.

"Where?" I stood up and pulled on my boots, grabbing a clean shirt on the way.

"Port Royal." My eyes hardened and I stopped what I was doing and froze. Memories of the past filled my head, memories that I didn't want anymore.

"Sail past it." I spat out and pushed past the crew member and walked up on deck. The rest of the crew was busy getting ready to land in Port Royal for the one day they got on land. One day every ten years I we were allowed to go on land. Once every ten years I got to see the woman that I was in love with.

Elizabeth Swan was the woman I was in love with. She was the woman I had wanted to marry, the woman I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That was until she left me and married none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Captain are you going on land?" I sneered at the thought of going back to the forsaken place where I met her. But the rest of the crew deserved a break; they deserved to go on land. They only got this chance once every ten years and I wasn't going to stop them just because I was bitter.

"Prepare the boats!" I told the crew trying to curb my bitterness towards Elizabeth and Jack. The crew didn't deserve to have my bitterness thrust upon them and I wasn't going to thrust it upon them.

"Will what will you do?" I heard my father from behind me and without skipping a beat; I gave him the same answer the rest of the crew did.

"Drinking rum."

Juliet's POV

I looked in the mirror and winced seeing the nasty bruises my mother had left. I could clearly see where she had dug her nails into my skin due to her nail marks. The skin around the nail marks had turned dark purple and blue, and it clearly stood out against my skin.

"This looks horrible." I muttered to myself before I let the maids finish doing up the dress. They were a lot more sympathetic towards the bruise then my mother was. They immediately started asking where the bruise came from and why I had it. But it didn't take very long for the maids to figure out who gave it to me.

"Miss? Are you ready?" I snapped out of my daze and smiled kindly at my maids who had finished doing up my dress. Today there was another social event being held and my mother and father, while they were not here, still expected me to go.

"I don't want to go to this." I told my maids, not expecting an answer back from them. My mother had forbid them from talking to me about these social events, and of course, my courtship. She was afraid that they would lead me down the wrong path and convince me not to marry a nobleman.

"I'm sorry Miss but you must go. Your mother expects it, and there will be people that will tell your mother if you do not." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I do not want to get married to a nobleman! I do not want to get married to someone I do not love!" I spat out and clenched my fists in my lap. Why did my mother not let me choose my own path? Why did I have to be forced into a marriage?

"Did you have dreams of him again?" I looked up at my maids and nodded. My mother said that they couldn't speak to me but they did. They were my confidents and my best friends, I told them everything. They listened to me and they helped me with my problems.

"I know that it's silly to wait for someone that I have never met but..." I stopped myself and bit my lip. I didn't know what I was trying so say.

"I feel like I need to wait for him. I feel like if I don't wait for him then I will regret it. I don't know when I will meet him or where, I just know that I need to hold out for him." I told my maids quietly. I quickly stood up and walked to my balcony and looked out at the ocean.

I could see a few ships coming into Port Royal but only a few going out. Most of the people coming into Port Royal would stay for a few days to get supplies and take a break from the ocean.

"I know that when I meet him, whoever he is and wherever he is, he'll take me away from here. We'll go on a ship and travel the world, leaving behind everything we know. It'll just be him and I." I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths of the cool, clean, Caribbean air.

'Someday soon I'll leave Port Royal with someone I truly love by my side.'

Authors Note:

Okay so that was part of Will's POV, it wasn't too long, but it was there. Then there was Juliet's POV, again, which will set up the next chapter. Not sure if it's going to be the first time they meet or just another regular chapter. Let me know what you want. _**Please review.**_ Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I know that this chapter is shorter than the other chapters but the next one should be longer.

Thanks to the only reviewer for this chapter:

LiebenMadchen

Love Story Chapter 4

Will threw his head back, downing the brown liquid that was, previously, sitting in his mug. He was enjoying drinking even though he hadn't originally wanted to. He knew that he could always drink on the ship but this was one of the times that he could come on land and drink with other people.

"I think I'm gonna go buy me some company." One of the crew smirked and he stood up, wobbling back and forth trying to get his footing. Off all of the crew so far, he had been drinking the longest and hardest.

"Want me to save one for ya captain?" Will turned his head and took in the sight of the women, and while he was lonely, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that tearing at him.

He stood up and shoved the nagging feeling to the back of his mind when an image invaded his mind that made him stop where he stood.

"Captain?" Will ignored the crew and kept his thoughts on the mysterious woman that had invaded his mind. It was the same woman that was haunting his dreams; the same woman that was on his mind constantly.

"You go ahead." Will told him watching him lead the women away from the crowd and towards the stairs. He turned back towards the other crew and quickly grabbed his mug and finished what little substance was in there.

Once he was finished, he sat back in his chair and drifted into thoughts. He first started thinking of Elizabeth but his thoughts had betrayed him, when he started thinking of jack and Elizabeth together. Will snarled and clenched his fists tightly together swearing under his breath.

"Will?" Will ignored his father and he stood up quickly, slapping some coins down on the table before he started making his way out of the pub, pushing people out of his way. He started making his way down the street, away from Port Royal and down to a part of the beach that he knew would be secluded.

But Will's idea that the beach would be secluded was wrong because as soon as he set foot on the 'secluded' beach, he saw a woman sitting there. Will glared at her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to have the beach to himself.

He turned around and began to make his way back up the beach when he heard her sobbing. Will turned his body towards her and listened as her sobbing got louder and closer together until she was full out crying.

He listened to her for a moment before he decided that he should just leave her alone. After all, it wasn't his fault that she was crying and he didn't think that he should help at all.

Even though Will was thinking that he shouldn't help her, he felt drawn to her. He felt like he should go and comfort her or at the very least, ask her what was wrong.

Juliet's POV

Juliet made her way down to the beach making sure she was as far away from the docks as she could be. She didn't want to be spotted by her mother, Mr. Mathews or anyone else that would rat her out. She from first-hand experience how much the young ladies she forced herself to be friends with, loved to gossip; especially if it was about someone that they knew.

Juliet closed her eyes, feeling tears stinging them, making them hurt. She had another meeting with Mr. Mathews but this one was not like the others. No, this one was much, much worse.

She shuddered and closed her eyes tightly. She could still feel his hand running over her arm lovingly, until she made a comment about him. Then she could feel it digging into her skin where her mother had gripped her. She could feel him glaring at her, telling her that if she didn't stop back talking, she would be forced to stop. She could feel his hand against her cheek stinging her face. She knew that it would leave a mark or at the very least a nasty bruise.

"Are you okay?" Juliet heard a man's voice from behind her. She had thought that it had sounded fairly familiar but because of the current state she was in, she didn't care.

"Go away." Juliet snapped at him, just wishing that the man would go away and leave her in peace. She was already thoroughly embarrassed, not to mention she was angry at herself. She shouldn't have said a comment like that, because if she didn't, she wouldn't have a bruise on her face.

Juliet didn't hear anything from behind her so she assumed that he left. She gently touched the side of her face and winced when she felt a sharp pain. She knew that the slap had hurt but she had no idea how much it could hurt after.

Juliet had just removed her hand when she felt the man's hand under her chin, turning her attention directly on him. She saw him move his eyes from her eyes to the bruise on the side of her cheek. She turned her gaze downward as he took in the bruise. She heard him inhale sharply then drop his hand from her chin.

Juliet looked up again and stared into his eyes before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The man staring at her, sitting in front of her, was none other than the man from her dreams. The man that had occupied her dreams for the past while. The same man, in her dreams, that claimed he loved her and would never let her go.

"You look familiar." The man told her quietly while staring at her intensely trying to, or at least she thought, to figure out where he had seen her before. She didn't know if he was having dreams about her or not.

Juliet looked back at the man and into his eyes, getting caught in his gaze. She felt shivers go up and down her spine. She felt somewhat uncomfortable with him staring at her like that but she knew that it wasn't in a romantic way. He was just curious about her nothing more.

"I've never seen you before" Juliet lied to him while standing up, breaking the contact between their eyes. She stood there for a moment debating whether or not to be polite and say a goodbye or just leave.

"I've seen you from somewhere." Juliet shook her head and turned around and began walking away from the man without saying goodbye or acknowledging his presence as she was leaving. She only knew him from her dreams and even then it might not even be him.

Authors Note:

So there's another chapter and it is a lot shorter than the other ones but the next one should be longer. I've decided that after this chapter, I'm not going to update until I get 3 or 4 reviews. I know that people are reading this story but they aren't reviewing. So if you want me to update, then 3 or 4 reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is a new chapter and another flash type dream. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the awesome reviewers:

RubyGirly94

The anonymous reviewer

Pirate-on-Fleet-Street

GravityDefier7827

Love Story Chapter 5

"_I'm not mad. I'm not upset that you still care about her." Juliet whispered to him quietly as she lay next to him. Her head was on his chest, and his arm was wrapped around her waist tightly. She was flush up to him, skin to skin, with only a thin sheet covering their bodies. _

"_I know you still care about her and I'm not mad. You loved her first and she'll always be special to you." Juliet whispered again, leaning over and placing a kiss on his jaw. She understood perfectly that Elizabeth would always carry a special place in his heart. _

"_I want her to be happy." Will told her, also quiet. They had to be quiet now, they didn't know who was listening, and they certainly didn't have the leisure of being alone anymore. _

"_She is happy. She is very happy with Jack and their baby." Juliet smiled at the thought of the couple. They were quite in love and now they could share their love with their baby. _

"_Are you happy?" Juliet looked up at Will who was staring down at her. He wasn't too sure if she was happy even if she said she was. He didn't want her to stay here if she didn't want to but he certainly didn't want her to leave. _

"_Of course I am Will. Not only am I with you but I'm also away from Mr. Mathews." Juliet told him confidently. She wanted him to know, and know very well, that she would be happy wherever he was. _

"_He will never get you back. He may try to take you but he will never get you. He would have to rip you from my arms." Juliet sighed and closed her eyes, feeling shivers run through her body at the amount of possessiveness that was evident in Will's voice. _

"_You're going to be wife Juliet. I'm not going to let you go." Juliet's eyes snapped open and she sat up slightly, ignoring the sheet that slid partially down her body. _

"_I'm going to be your wife?" She asked Will not entirely believing the statement that came out of his mouth. _

"_Well I hope you'll be my wife." Juliet looked into Will's eyes and saw that they held no lies. He was serious about wanting her to be his wife. _

"_I don't want to be proposed to this way." She told him before she lay back down, and rest her head on his chest. She would say yes no matter when he asked, but she wanted there to be some romance. She didn't just want to be asked, she wanted love. _

"_You'll get a much better proposal believe me." Juliet smiled and closed her eyes loving the feeling of Will's hand around her waist, rubbing circles on her hips. It was so relaxing and it soothed her like never before. _

"_I love you." She whispered before her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down. _

"Juliet!" Juliet closed her eyes and wished for sleep to take her back. She wished that she could go back to her wonderful dream where her mother could not control her life and make decisions for her.

"Juliet! Get up! You're awfully lazy! When you get married to Mr. Mathews, you will not be able to be this lazy. You are going to break this habit right now! Get up!" Juliet heard her mother screeching from the other side of the door, but she remained in her bed. In fact the only movement she made was crawling further under her blankets.

"Did you not hear me? I said get up!" Juliet cried out when her mother ripped the blankets off of her, grabbing some of her hair in the process.

"You are so incompetent sometimes." Her mother grumbled about her before she ripped the rest of the blankets off before she dragged her out of bed.

Juliet stood in front of her mother, shivering and ashamed. Her mother didn't know how her words tore at Juliet. She had lived to make her mother happy, and while she was a child she had succeeded. But now that she was older, she did anything but. Juliet made her mother almost hate her, and it was tearing at her.

"Get dressed." Juliet mother pushed her towards her changing screen before she gave her a glare. Juliet waited until her mother was out of the room before she let out a sob. She didn't know what she did to make her mother hate her so, but she was sorry for it.

"Miss, are you alright?" Juliet heard her maids ask her and she briskly nodded and walked back to her bed, grabbing onto the edge for support. She felt sick to her stomach and she felt like she was about to faint. She hated being hated by her mother; she wanted to go back to the time when her mother and she had a fantastic relationship.

"I'll be alright." Juliet told her maids before she straightened up and made her way to the changing screen.

"Are you sure Miss? You look awful." Juliet tried not to wince at her maid's words. If she felt terrible then she couldn't begin to imagine how she looked.

"I'm alright I promise." Juliet assured her maids and she took a deep breathe before she stretched up and pulled her nightgown over her head. She tossed it on the ground and waited for her maids to help her get dressed.

She felt the maids put on the corset and she braced herself for pain, knowing that they would pull it as tight as they could. It was at her mother's request not hers. What her mother said, whatever her mother said, was always the last word. Always.

"We can make sure it's not too tight Miss." Juliet thought about their offer and almost took it until she remembered how angry her mother would get. She didn't want to feel her mother's wrath again because she didn't want any more bruises. Not only that but the maids would also get an earful, and she most certainly feared more for them than herself.

"No. Do exactly as she says." Juliet told them quietly before she rested her hands on the changing screen and took a deep breath, waiting for the tugging.

Juliet only had to wait for a moment, before she gasped as she felt the corset squeeze her ribs, making it incredibly hard to breathe. She took short, quick breaths, taking as much air into her lungs as she possibly could.

"Your mother certainly wants the corsets tighter now doesn't she?" Juliet let out a loud gasp and she felt her breath being cut off for a moment. She quickly nodded, not being able to find her voice to say anything.

Her mother wanted her corset to be as tight as it could for one reason, and one reason only. Mr. Mathews was now more than interested in Juliet for a number of reasons. But one of the most prominent reasons was the fact that he lusted after her. Everyone could tell and that's why her mother wanted her corset tighter. Her mother wanted Mr. Mathews...affection to grow as much as it could.

"You look beautiful Miss." Juliet stepped away from the changing screen and walked over to the mirror close by. She took in her appearance and wanted nothing more than to change it right away. She did look beautiful, she looked like a doll, but she felt like a stranger.

"This is it then. This is what I must do for the rest of my life. Dress up like a beautiful doll for someone that I don't love. This is what my life is going to be." Juliet smiled sadly and tore her eyes away from the mirror and instead, looked at her maids.

"I envy you." She told them sadly, ignoring the confused looks they were giving her.

"Why Miss?" Juliet turned back around and looked at her reflection once more.

"You have freedom that I might never have. You can marry for love and I have to marry for money." Juliet touched the bodice of her dress, running her hands over the beads and the designs on the dress.

"It is a beautiful dress but it was not made for me." Juliet turned around swiftly and then pushed past her maids and exited her room.

She made her way to the stairs and put her hand on the railing, making sure to keep her head up, just like her mother told her to. She took one step at a time, making sure that she was acting like a high-class society woman.

"You look...beautiful Juliet." Juliet forced a smile and she fought to keep it all the way down the stairs. She knew that there was a double meaning to what Mr. Mathews was saying but she ignored it. She had to because if she didn't she would regret it later.

Authors Note:

So here's a new chapter and some new drama. Hope you like it and I hope you review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so we have chapter 6! I hope you like this chapter and I hope that you really like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

AlexandraY2J

GravityDefier7827

Love Story Chapter 6

Juliet stood in the garden of the luxurious home of her suitor trying to stay into the conversation but her mind was being pulled into another direction; to another person. She was finding all of the things they were talking about quite boring and she suddenly wanted to leave the party. But she knew that she couldn't especially with, not only her mother watching her, but also Mr. Mathews.

"Juliet, darling, come here." Juliet cringed at Mr. Mathew's voice but she quickly composed herself and made her way over to him. Mr. Mathews had been one of her only suitors so it was only to be expected that they marry. Her mother couldn't wait to get rid of her, especially since Mr. Mathews came from an extremely wealthy family.

"Where did you disappear to?" Mr. Mathews whispered harshly in her ear, making her step away from him. Juliet knew that her mother could get angry, and now she knew that Mr. Mathews could also get angry. She also knew that his anger would bruise her more than her mother ever could.

"I was just aimlessly walking around the garden." Juliet told him quietly as she felt her mother staring at her. She needed to say the right things and do the right things. She needed to be perfect.

"From now on you won't." He whispered harshly before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"We're going to get married. Your mother has agreed that I am the only suitable person for you. In a couple of weeks we'll be married." Juliet's eyes widened and her heartbeat picked up. Terror spread through her like a wildfire and she found it hard to breathe. She already had one bruise from him and she knew there would be more.

"I am leaving you for a moment Juliet. Don't do anything stupid to embarrass me." He told her scornfully, making sure that she absolutely understood. He would not have his future fiancé acting like a ninny, making him look bad.

"I'll be sure not to Mr. Mathews." Juliet whispered, keeping her head down to hide the fear in her eyes, and the tears building up.

"That's what I thought." Juliet stood silent until he removed his arm and stepped away from her. She waited until he was deep in conversation with some other nobles until she turned away. She looked for her mother and when she saw that she was also in deep conversation, she made her way to the back of the garden.

Juliet curtsied to those who were passing her and hurried towards the back of the garden. She pressed herself to the fence and ran her fingers over the fence, until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the handle, lifted it and opened up the gate. She threw herself outside of the garden before she closed the gate again. She carefully looked over the fence to see if anyone was coming, and when she had seen that no one was, she took off towards the beach.

The first things she did when she saw the beach was take off her shoes. She threw them down on the sand, and stood there in her bare feet, feeling the warm sand between her toes. She loved the feeling of sand on her feet, much more than her shoes that is.

"I want to get out of here. I do not want to be in Port Royal forever. I want to leave." She whispered quietly to herself before she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Her mind took off and wandered to the man she had met and the promise he had made in her dreams.

Juliet looked out at the ocean and watched the waves come in and out on the beach. She took as deep as a breath as she could take in her ever-so-tight dress and felt a tug. She desperately wanted to get out of Port Royal and be out on the ocean, she just wanted to be free.

LS LS LS LS LS LS LS LS LS LS LS LS LS LS LS

_Will tightened his arms around and began dragging her downstairs despite her kicking and screaming at him. She wanted him to let her go but he was not going to this time. The last time he let go of her and let her stay on deck, she had almost gotten hurt. _

"_William! Put me down! I'm not going! I'm staying on deck! WILLIAM!" Will tightened his grip again before he quickly opened the door to his cabin and carried her into the room. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind him, making sure that she would not get out. _

"_You need to stay here." Will told her in a stern voice, leaving no room for argument. _

"_I'm not staying down here!" Juliet yelled at Will and she stood up and began to make her way to the door, only to have him wrap his arm around her waist and drag her back. _

"_No you're staying down here." Will told him, keeping a tight grip on her waist. He could feel her fighting against him but he knew she would never over power him. He had always been a strong person but as the captain of the Flying Dutchman, he had only gotten stronger due to building more muscles. _

"_As the captain I order you to stay here." He told her as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. He could see her sitting on the bed, bewildered by him dropping her. _

"_I'm not a member of the crew! You can't order me around!" Juliet screamed at him feeling anger rush through her. _

"_Will you listen to me as your friend?" Will asked her, kneeling in front of her, looking her in the eyes. He was only worried about her safety and he couldn't be the captain of the ship if he was concerned about her. _

"_I don't want you to get hurt so I need you to stay down here in my cabin. Please Juliet, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." Will begged her, feeling sick at the thought of her getting hurt. He would never be able to forgive himself if she got hurt. _

"_Okay. I promise I'll stay here." Juliet told Will, keeping her head down. She always kept her head down when she felt ashamed._

_Will looked at her and he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. He could remember feeling worried about Elizabeth when they were battling Pirates. That worry had disappeared after she was gone from his life, but now that Juliet was here, the worry had come back. But now there was thrice the worry. _

"_Thank you." Will told her before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers quickly, giving her one last kiss before he had to leave. _

"_I love you Will." Will smiled and pressed his lips to hers again before he ran towards the door, unlocked it quickly, and ran back out on deck. _

"_I lied to her." He told his father before he ran up the deck to the wheel. He put his hands on the wheel gripping them tightly as his eyes scanned the ocean looking for the enemy ship. _

"_I told her that a storm was coming. I never told her that it was her old suitor." Will continued to look for the ship before he spot it coming towards the Flying Dutchmen. He knew that this was the moment he was waiting for. But he would never give her up. _

Authors Note:

Okay so here is another chapter. I hope that you like it and I hope that you review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys. So here is the 7th chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you review.

Thanks to the reviewers:

LiebenMadchen

Anonymous review

Love Story Chapter 7

Will lie in his bed, on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't been troubled by a woman since he and Elizabeth were together. He had almost forgotten how it felt to have his mind occupied by a woman, and not that his mind was, he really didn't miss it.

'This woman has been occupying my mind since I had come back onto the ship.' Will thought bitterly before he turned over and clamped his eyes shut. He hadn't been able to sleep very well due to the fact that every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he would see the mysterious woman.

She had been haunting his dreams for the past few days, weeks or even a month. He couldn't remember how long it had been all he knew was that he had been haunted by her.

'What kind of man hits a woman?' Will thought angrily as he pictured the ugly bruise on her face. Will thought that she was a really pretty woman and the thought of a man hurting her made him angry.

'Only scum hit women.' Will clenched his fists by his sides and inhaled sharply.

Will rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes once again, trying to let sleep come to him. He desperately needed the sleep and he only wished that it would come to him.

"Captain!" Will groaned and threw his blankets off of his body and stood up, taking his time as he did so.

"This better be an emergency." Will glared at the crew member. If it wasn't an emergency, he would pay.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

Juliet flinched away from Mr. Mathews and tried her hardest to find some place to hide or escape. Mr. Mathews was trying to 'teach her a lesson' by preparing her for her future.

"I was just trying to..." Juliet whimpered out when she felt his hand on her cheek again. She fell to the ground and tried to curl up as much as she could in her dress. She could feel anger radiating off of him and she knew it was only a matter of time before he took it out on her.

"You left after I told you not to!" Juliet felt her breathing stop as she felt herself being pulled up by Mr. Mathews. She felt his hand digging into her arm and she would've cried out in pain if it weren't for Mr. Mathews covering her mouth with his other hand.

"You didn't listen to me." He seethed at her and pulled her closer. He made his way out of the hall and into a room closest to him. He locked the door behind them and pushed her towards the centre of the room.

"I just needed some fresh air. It was so crowded there..." Juliet told him quietly, keeping her head bowed. He had never been this angry at her and she felt like it was all her fault.

"You never listen to me! This will not happen when we are married. Do you understand me?" Juliet snapped her gaze up and looked into Mr. Mathews eyes. There were blue but they look like steel, cold and hard.

"I said do you understand!" Juliet felt Mr. Mathews grab her wrists and he began squeezing them. She bit her lip to stop herself from answering him.

'If I just remain silent, maybe he'll stop.' She told herself to remain quiet and try not to talk back or go against him.

"You stupid girl!" Juliet cried out when she felt his hand across her cheek. She fell back and felt her head collide with something hard. She touched the back of her head lightly, and before she knew it, she was sobbing.

"Shut up!" Juliet ignored Mr. Mathews and continued to sob until she felt hands around her neck. Her eyes widened and she put her hands on top of his and tried to get them off of her neck. She felt it harder and harder to breathe until she started seeing black spots.

'He's going to kill me.'

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

"Move! Move out of the way!" Will pushed himself through the crew trying to get to the middle of the ship. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now.

"It's a woman!" Will heard the crew members around him talking and the first thing they said caught his attention.

'A woman on board?' Will asked himself before he finally pushed through the crowd when his eyes fell onto the woman on boards. He saw her torn dress and her hair was tangled and covering her face. His eyes scanned over her body before he saw a nasty bruise on her arm.

He walked towards her and felt the crew grow quiet. The first thing he knew he needed to do was take her someplace else. Someplace where men weren't staring at her and saying things about her.

Will bent down and he rolled her over before he brushed he hair out of her face. His eyes widened and he stared down at the woman lying down at his feet. It was the woman that he met on the beach and the same woman that was haunting his dreams.

"It's her." Will whispered to himself. He let his hand caress her face gently before he seen bruises not only on her face but now on her neck. There were not only bruises covering half her face, but they were also on her neck and down her collarbone until they stopped right above her chest. He knew that whatever happened to her, it was no accident.

"Captain? What will you do with the woman?" Will turned his head and saw his father standing behind him, not only looking at him with concern, but also the woman.

"I'll take her to my cabin until she wakes up." Will told his father before he turned around and looked back at the woman. He picked her up gently trying his hardest to be as gentle as he could. He didn't want to give her anymore bruises than she already had.

"Will..." He walked past his father and made his way downstairs to his cabin. He adjusted the woman slightly as he opened the door, then adjusted her again, making her more comfortable.

He gently set her down on the bed and moved hair out of her face again and took in the sight of the bruises. He noticed that the bruises that were on her face were dark purple and blue, and they covered the last one he had seen.

"They're all fresh." Will muttered to himself, and he caressed her cheek again. He didn't understand what kind of man would ever hit a woman, especially this much.

"Will how do you know her?" Will heard his father ask him but he could only focus on her bruises. They covered her face and he knew that if she didn't have them, she would be nearly breathtaking.

"She's the woman that has been haunting my dreams. She's the woman that has made it impossible for me to sleep." Will told his father, still not turning towards him. He couldn't imagine what kind of person would do this to this poor woman.

"This is her?" He heard his father walk towards him and the woman until he heard the sound of footsteps stop.

"What happened to her?" Will clenched his fists tightly and glared at the floor harshly.

"I have no idea but I am going to find out as soon as she wakes up."

Authors Note:

Okay so there is the 7th chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so here is the chapter 8 and just as a warning, to those of you who might not hate Mr. Mathews yet, you most definitely will by the end of this chapter. I guarantee it.

Thanks to the reviewers:

SophiaTurner

Pirate-on-Fleet-Street

Lucy

Love Story Chapter 8

Jacob Mathews looked down at the girl lying at his feet and wanted nothing more than to slap her around a bit more. She was nothing but a nuisance to him lately and he wished that she would just act like all the other catty women of Port Royal. They knew when to shut up and listen to the men that held their attention, unlike her who kept back talking.

"What to do with you Juliet?" Jacob looked down at here before she knelt down and brushed her hair from her face.

"I can't have you waking up and telling everyone that I did this to you." He whispered to her even though he knew she was passed out.

"I need to make it seem like I lost you. Maybe have everyone worry for a while and before you know it I'll come and save you. Then there'll be no way for you to say no to me." He chuckled darkly to himself and he picked her up roughly and threw her body over her shoulder.

He knew exactly what he had to do and he knew the right man to do it. The only problem that he would have is finding a way to get her there without being noticed. He looked around the room before he found what he was looking for.

Jacob smiled wickedly and he walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. Without being gentle, he dropped Juliet on the ground and sat down on an empty chair.

Pressing the quill to the paper, he began to write, taking his time making sure there were no room for mistakes. Slowly and carefully he formed each letter precisely until he had finished writing all together. Smiling to himself, Jacob folded up the letter and put it into his pocket before he looked back down at Juliet.

"I shall miss you my darling. But don't worry, I'll see you soon." Jacob smiled and he picked up Juliet again, still not being gentle, and walked out of the room and down the hall, taking turn after turn until he had come to the servant's exit.

"You, open the door." He commanded one of the servants and they opened the door without hesitation. Jacob smirked again, proud that his plan had started without one hitch.

"May I ask where you are going with Miss Juliet?" Jacob turned around ferociously and glared at the insolent maid and clenched his fists, ready to hit her. But before he got the chance, he felt Juliet stir in his arms.

Jacob glared back at the maid and turned around angrily. He would've hit the insolent thing if it weren't for Juliet tossing in his arms.

"You can't wake yet Juliet." He told her quietly trying not to wake her more than he had.

"We'll be there soon enough." Jacob tightened his grip on her, making sure that whatever bruises he gave her; she would feel in the morning.

"Good evening Mr. Mathews, can I help you with something?" Jacob looked up at the man that was addressing him and let a wicked smile dance upon his lips.

"I'm in need of a little...assistance. I need you to make this..." Jacob motioned to Juliet's bruises and marked skin, his voice carrying off a little.

"...look like it wasn't my fault. Now I do have a letter here that should assist you in your task." Jacob told the man before he walked into his home. He walked over to his table, cleared everything off of it and laid Juliet down.

"A letter?" The man asked and without hesitation, Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He quickly unfolded the letter and handed it over to the man who grabbed it eagerly.

"Pirates eh?" Jacob looked at the man and then down at Juliet.

"Make it look like they did this to her. Put her on a boat, pay off some pirates, I don't know and I don't care. Just do something." Jacob glared at Juliet and gripped her hair tightly in her hand.

"You're going to get everything you deserve, _darling_." Jacob spat out the word darling before he straightened up and nodded towards the man.

"You'll get your payment when you've finished your job." Jacob told the man before he swiftly turned around and left Juliet in the hands of the man. He knew that she would be _much_ safer with him but he didn't care.

He had been embarrassed enough by her and he was not going to take anymore of her attitude. If she didn't want to listen to him and accept his protection, then she was going to learn what it was like without it.

'She'll learn that life is way easier being with me then being against me.' Jacob snarled out and all but stormed towards his house again.

He would have to put on a pleasant face when he got back and he would no doubt, have to lie to Juliet's mother about her whereabouts but he figured that it wouldn't be too hard. Neither Juliet nor her mother were very smart, according to him at least.

SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN SSN

Juliet groaned and sat up slowly, grabbing her head trying to get it to stop pounding. She had no idea where she was or why she wasn't in her bed. The only thing she knew was that her head was pounding and her body hurt all over.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself quietly, sitting still and silent. When she finally decided that she would have to get up, she moved her legs only a little when she almost cried out in pain. She knew that her whole body hurt but she didn't know why her legs hurt so badly.

She moved her legs again when she realised that the pain wasn't just coming from her legs, but in-between her legs. Juliet's eyes wandered down her body until they stopped at her legs. She stared at them for a moment before her eyes widened.

"I've been raped?" Juliet felt tears stinging her eyes and she continued to stare at her legs, as reality hit her.

She had been raped by someone she had never met. The one precious thing that she was saving for the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with had been stolen from her. Now she was no better than the women who walked down the street with dresses too tight, and no morals.

"Oh god! I've been raped!" Juliet let out a sob and she fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around herself trying to block out the realization that she was in fact not innocent anymore.

"I feel so disgusting!" She cried out again as sob after sob ripped though her body. She felt so ashamed of herself and so disgusting. She could not believe that she had lost something so special to her to someone she didn't know or love.

Juliet kept sobbing over and over; the feeling nausea present almost sent her reeling to the floor. She had so many thoughts running through her head but there were only a couple that really stuck.

'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' Juliet thought to herself before she grabbed the pillow her head was laying on and screamed into it.

'Why did this happen to me?' Juliet thought remorsefully before she started to feel her eyes close. She knew that sleep was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't stop it. It was like a weight that was dragging her to the bottom of the ocean. Only this weight was dragging her to sleep.

Authors Note:

Okay so first thing I have to say is that I am sorry for the last chapter. I wasn't writing as I normally do and the reason for that was because the night that I updated, was also the night that I was studying for my English diploma. So sorry for the last chapter, I was nervous about the diploma and that affected my writing. Hope you like this chapter though and I hope you review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait, writer's block took control of my brain.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Tiara d' Cullen

SophiaTurner

Pirate-on-Fleet-Street

Love Story Chapter 9

"_It's not fair Will! It's not fair! You will not send me back!" Juliet screamed at him with all the volume she had. She was going to get her point across whether he wanted to listen or not. She had made up her mind and she was just as stubborn as Will was, maybe even more so. _

"_I will not go back without you!" She screamed at him one final time before she fell to her knees and started sobbing, even though the sound was drowned out by the rain pounding on the deck. _

_She was tired of fighting with him to see her side. She was tired of second guessing whether or not he wanted her here. She wanted a definite answer and if she didn't get one then she would keep trying. _

"_Juliet, my sweet Juliet…" Juliet drew back away from him when he tried to touch her arm. She pressed herself to the side of the ship and covered her face with her arms. He knew what she thought about this and he knew her decision. _

"_I am never going to leave this ship. I am a part of this ship and this ship must always have a captain. I cannot leave." Juliet heard him talking to her but she didn't move or reply. _

"_So you're forcing me to leave?" She asked him harshly as she uncovered her face, letting the rain beat down on it. _

"_This life is not for you Juliet." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. This life was better than the one she had. Here she can be free and do what she wants but at home, she has to follow certain rules and marry certain people._

"_My life is anywhere you are." She told him waiting for a reaction. She saw him continue to stand above her before he knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face. _

"_Juliet I love you and I always will but you have to go back. You deserve a better life than this. You deserve to get married to a man that will take care of you, to start a family with. I cannot give you everything you deserve." Juliet stared at Will for a moment searching his eyes for something, anything that would prove to her that Will was lying about this. She wanted to know that what he was saying wasn't real. _

"_But…I love you. I don't want to leave you." Juliet told him quietly, tears pricking her eyes. She heard Will sigh and then she felt herself being pulled to him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her body tightly and protectively. _

"_I love you too Juliet. I love you so much, but you deserve more." Juliet stayed silent as Will continued to hug her. She didn't trust herself to say anything or do anything. _

"_I love you." She heard Will whisper and then she felt a gentle kiss on her temple, his lips lingering there for a moment before she felt him pull away._

_Juliet looked at him for a moment before she felt someone grab her arm and start pulling her away. It didn't register that she was getting pulled away from Will until she saw him a great distance away._

"_Will!" She cried out for Will and she started to run back to him when she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her away again. _

_Juliet s screamed his name again and she started kicking and screaming, fighting against who was holding her to get back to Will; she had to get back to him._

"_Will! Let go of me! Stop it! I've got to get back to him! Will!" Juliet continued to kick and scream, trying to fight her way back onto the ship but the person holding her was much stronger than she was. _

"_Sorry Miss, but what the captain says goes." Juliet stopped fighting back and instead let herself be dragged away from Will, the man she loved and the only man she ever wanted. _

'_Will doesn't want me.' She thought to herself as she sat down in the boat she was put in. She could feel her heart breaking in two and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _

'_He doesn't want me.' Juliet thought quietly before she let out a loud, heartbroken sob, and then another then another. _

Juliet rolled over in her bed and stared at the wall blankly. She had woken up a little while ago after sobbing herself to sleep and she still felt exhausted. Among exhaustion, she felt disgust, ashamed, hurt, confused and lonely. She felt completely horrible and all she wanted to do was cry her eyes out and go to a place where no one knew her.

"Where am I?"Juliet asked herself quietly as she looked around the room trying to see if she recognized something, anything. But everything that she looked at was strange and unfamiliar.

"What happened to me?" Juliet threw the blankets off of her and put her feet on the ground gently. She stood up shakily, trying to regain her balance, while trying to control her pounding headache.

Juliet closed her eyes for a moment, trying to shove her annoying thoughts to the back of her head, or at least someplace else. She was not in the mood to try and figure out what happened, nor did she want to at this moment.

"Can I come in?" Juliet's eyes snapped open when she heard a knock on the door. The knock had resonated in the room, making her head pound again.

Juliet didn't give the person knocking an answer, nor did she let them knock again. She walked over to the door and threw it open, intending to glare at the person on the other side, but when she saw the man, Will, standing on the other side, that failed her.

Instead she started thinking about his eyes that were connected to hers, or his body that was centimeters away from hers. She even started to think of the way he smelt, like the sea, obviously, but also like musk. It was a very intoxicating smell.

"Umm..Hello." Juliet mumbled out, her eyes still connected to Will's. She was searching his eyes, just as she figured, he was doing to her.

"I came to see if you were alright." Will told her as he took a step away from her and cleared his throat. She saw his straighten his posture, and regain his composure.

"What happened to me?" Juliet asked Will, hoping that she would know. She couldn't remember much, only blurry images and feelings.

"You don't know?" She heard him ask, surprise evident in his voice. He was surprised that she had asked him, he thought she should've known.

"Don't know what? I don't know what happened to me." Juliet looked back at him, and started searching his eyes for something. But what she saw in his eyes, she didn't like; frustration and disappointment.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember." Juliet whispered to him, her head down ashamed that she had disappointed another person.

"You will eventually so don't worry." She saw Will shoot her a forced smile before he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her away from the room and towards the stairs.

She was led up the stairs, not sure what to expect when she got past the stairs. She took her first step off of the stirs, and closed her eyes for a moment to stop the sun from blinding her. She loved the sun and all it's warmth, but not to blind her eyes.

"Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, Miss Juliet." Juliet heard Will say from beside her before he let go of her arm.

She looked around the Flying Dutchman, the ship she was on, and took it in awe. She saw high masts and sails all made of expensive wood. She saw that the details that were put into the ship were magnificent. These details made the ship seem exotic and mysterious but in a dangerous way.

'I'm on the Flying Dutchman.' Juliet thought to herself quietly, before she tore her eyes away from the design of the ship, to Will who was standing behind the wheel.

'What is the Flying Dutchman?'

Authors Note:

Okay so I know that this chapter took forever for me to upload, but that was just a product of having writers block. Hope you like it!


End file.
